


Wordless

by TommykaineITA (Tommykaine)



Category: Gangsta. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Condoms, M/M, No Dialogue, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommykaine/pseuds/TommykaineITA
Summary: Nicolas non aveva bisogno di parlare per farsi capire dal suo compagno, nemmeno con il linguaggio dei segni. Molto spesso bastava una sua smorfia o uno sguardo perché gli occhi attenti di Worick cogliessero esattamente che cosa volesse dirgli.Qualche volta, non aveva nemmeno bisogno di decifrare le espressioni del suo viso. Bastavano le sue azioni.





	Wordless

**Author's Note:**

> Fill per il Promp 35 della Scavenger Hunt LDF - un fanwork senza dialoghi
> 
> (Sto postando dal cell in pausa fumo al lavoro, perdonate l'assenza di fronzoli u_u)

Nicolas non aveva bisogno di parlare per farsi capire dal suo compagno, nemmeno con il linguaggio dei segni. Molto spesso bastava una sua smorfia o uno sguardo perché gli occhi attenti di Worick cogliessero esattamente che cosa volesse dirgli.

Qualche volta, non aveva nemmeno bisogno di decifrare le espressioni del suo viso. Bastavano le sue azioni.

La sua mano sulla sua cintura, per slacciargliela frettolosamente, e dentro ai pantaloni, masturbandolo per farglielo venire duro. Le dita che gli sbottonavano la camicia tanto velocemente da rischiare di strapparla – ormai Worick aveva rinunciato a lamentarsi di quanto fossero costose le sue camicie, e soprattutto non gli rimaneva mai molto tempo a disposizione per concentrarsi su quel genere di frivolezze.

Non quando c'erano modi molto più interessanti per impiegare la bocca - incontrando famelicamente quella dell'asiatico, ad esempio, baciandolo tanto intensamente da graffiargli le labbra con i denti. Mordendo il bordo della zip dei suoi pantaloni per abbassargliela, usando le mani per liberare in fretta la sua semi-erezione dagli slip prima di leccargliela e prendergliela in bocca, godendosi i sospiri affannati ed i versi gutturali che scaturivano dalle labbra dell'altro.

Nicolas gemeva sempre in modo smodato, non essendo in grado di rendersi conto del volume della propria voce. Worick non gli aveva mai detto nulla, divertito dal fatto che il solitamente silenzioso compagno potesse essere in realtà tanto vocale durante il sesso.

Qualche volta, Nicolas gli stringeva i capelli verso la fine, come se temesse potesse spostarsi proprio sul più bello e lasciarlo a fremere insoddisfatto. Talvolta invece era lui stesso a tirargli indietro la testa, fissandolo ansante in una silenziosa richiesta che Worick non attendeva ad accogliere.

Veniva allora il suo turno di prenderlo per mano e condurlo fino in camera. Vista la natura del suo lavoro, i preservativi non mancavano mai nel suo cassetto.

Non avevano mai un vero e proprio modo di decidere chi dei due dovesse indossarlo. Così come in ogni altro aspetto, anche in quel caso Nicolas sembrava agire quasi puramente d'istinto a seconda dell'ispirazione del momento. Qualche volta era lui stesso a tendere la mano per farselo passare, infilandolo sul membro duro del compagno. Qualche volta invece allargava di nuovo le gambe in attesa che Worick glielo infilasse, prima di afferrare la bottiglietta di lubrificante ed iniziare a prepararlo con le dita.

Contrariamente alle sue azioni affrettate di prima, in quel caso Nicolas si muoveva con una lentezza quasi estenuante, studiando le reazioni dell'altro ogni volta che le sue dita affondavano e si piegavano dentro di lui, gli occhi puntati sul suo volto pronti a cogliere ogni segno di fastidio o piacere che trasparivano dalle distorsioni nei suoi lineamenti.

Solo quando era sicuro che gli spasmi del compagno fossero dovuti esclusivamente all'impazienza, allora Nicolas sfilava le dita per sostituirle con il proprio sesso, cominciando a muoversi dentro di lui per portare entrambi all'orgasmo, sorreggendogli le gambe con le braccia per potersi spingere più a fondo e più agevolmente nel corpo del biondo.

Nonostante non fosse certo un ragazzetto di primo pelo, era quasi sempre Worick a venire per primo, incrociando le caviglie dietro la schiena di Nicolas e spingendo i talloni contro di lui come a volerlo incitare ad andare più in fondo di quanto non potesse, inarcandosi mentre schizzava contro il proprio petto negli ultimi spasmi dell'orgasmo, prima di accasciarsi sul materasso ed attendere che anche il proprio compagno venisse dentro di lui.

  
Non c'era bisogno di parole per decifrare l'espressione soddisfatta ed appagata di Nicolas, né per commentare su quella che ormai era consuetudine fra loro.

Dal canto suo, Worick si limitava a sedersi sul bordo del letto per accendersi una sigaretta e fumare in silenzio, per una volta tanto senza meditare né sugli incubi del passato né su quale casino gli sarebbe toccato occuparsi il giorno successivo.

In fondo, a Warick non era mai dispiaciuto rimanere insieme in silenzio, a godersi la quiete prima della prossima tempesta.

 


End file.
